


Демон-парикмахер с Хонго-дори

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Налысо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон-парикмахер с Хонго-дори

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День службы занятости - Профессии для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

Каждый был влюблён. Хара, может, даже чаще других влюблялся, но такое дерьмо с ним приключилось впервые. Надо же было ему запасть именно на этого самодовольного мудака. Можно подумать, Маюзуми был избалован вниманием.

Хотя, может и был. Откуда Харе знать.

Времени тащиться через весь Токио к своему мастеру за покраской в тот день не нашлось. И ввалившись в салон красоты рядом с домом, Хара понял, что попал. Даже раньше, чем Маюзуми обернулся и сдержанно улыбнулся новому клиенту.

Конечно, он не помнил Хару. И уж конечно, Хару это ничуть не задевало.

Не задевало, как мог бы врезавшийся в него грузовик.

У Маюзуми отлично получалось вести отвлечённую беседу. Времени у них было много: нужно было обесцветить корни и затонировать в лиловый. Они успели обсудить погоду, новости Японии вообще и Токио в частности, а потом снова погоду. Хара смутно догадывался, что тему баскетбола лучше не поднимать, в остальном же слабо представлял, о чём им говорить.

Требовалось стратегическое отступление, так что он сослался на срочные дела и записался к Маюзуми же на стрижку. Это дало бы ему пару дней в запас, но Хара и тут ухитрился всё испортить.

Всё так славно выглядело, так прекрасно начиналось, что он поспешил и попросил дать ему номер телефона.

Вместо желаемого он получил скептический взгляд, вежливую улыбку и исключительно деликатный посыл к чёртовой матери, звучащий примерно в духе всех возможных оправданий касательно недопустимости отношений с клиентами.

Через два дня он снова сидел в кресле, и по его задумке, к этому моменту у него уже должен был быть красивый и полномасштабный план наступления.

Но у него не оказалось вообще ни одной идеи.

Маюзуми деловито щёлкал ножницами, подрезая кончики, и стоило признать, парикмахером он был талантливым. Хару в жизни так не стригли. Обычно он чувствовал себя овцой в загоне, но сейчас ему даже хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть собственного отражения, а потом, ну. Удивиться, может быть.

Это отвлекало, что не радовало совсем, потому что работы с его вечно отрастающими до неприличия волосами было много, но идей не прибавлялось тем не менее. Под конец он начал паниковать, но потом подумал, что в общем-то вариантов у него не так уж много изначально. Или похитить Маюзуми глухой ночью, которых в Токио не бывало никогда, или брать его измором. Выбор пал на более законный вариант.

В этот раз Хара смело предложил ужин, и ответом ему был гораздо менее дружелюбный взгляд, чем прежде. Маюзуми смотрел на него, не моргая, и чем-то это напоминало манеру его же кошмарного капитана — Хара не был знаком с ним лично, но наслышан оказался достаточно. Медленно, словно взвешивая слова, его новоиспечённая безответная любовь выкладывала то ли кирпичную стену между ними, то ли курган над его сердцем.

Не то чтобы оно было разбито, Хара ведь был оптимистом. Но умеющим оценивать перспективы более или менее адекватно.

Две недели он маялся. Маюзуми снился ему — в парикмахерском фартуке, пахнущий краской для волос и тёплым воздухом фена, и лаком. Он улыбался и молча качал головой, стоило протянуть к нему руки. Щёлкал ножницами мелко, пока спустя чёртову дюжину ночей Хара не проснулся от того, что щелчки раздались у него над самым ухом. На четырнадцатую ночь ему снова приснился Маюзуми, оседлавший его бёдра, одетый и застёгнутый на все пуговицы. Такой близкий. Он склонился к Харе, упираясь ладонями в постель возле его головы, обдавая жарким дыханием лицо. У Хары растрепалась чёлка, и Маюзуми всматривался в его глаза, но, видимо, не обнаружил того, что искал.

По крайней мере, позже сам Хара не нашёл иного объяснения тому, что Маюзуми выпрямился, сжимая в руках ножницы, и вонзил их ему в грудь, прямо между рёбер, в самое сердце.

Проснулся Хара в холодном поту. Рассвет несмело заглядывал в его окно.

Надо было что-то делать.

Измором так измором, решил он. А ещё решил, что имплозивная терапия — хороший выход, хоть и куда-то не туда. Вечером того же дня Хара снова открыл дверь салона.

Если ему и почудилось, что Маюзуми посмотрел на него с облегчением, то только почудилось. Стоило моргнуть — и вот он уже снова щурился, глядя на Хару со сложной смесью презрения и недоумения.

Тот невозмутимо прошествовал к пустому креслу, побеседовав сперва с девочкой-администратором. Пришлось выкрутить своё обаяние на полную, и она потупила взгляд, порозовев.

Хара был готов поспорить, что ей бы не помешало то, что он их клиент.

Хара мог бы вообще никогда больше не стричься, если бы это как-то помогло ему заполучить свидание с Маюзуми.

Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на него в зеркало.

— Я осмелюсь сказать, что выравнивать форму слишком рано. Нужно подождать ещё по крайней мере две недели.

— Я не за этим.

— А зачем? — лениво-испытующе поинтересовался Маюзуми.

Хара пожал плечами, вспоминая сон, и его осенило внезапной мыслью.

— Хочу, чтобы было видно глаза.

Маюзуми вскинул брови, и, кажется, удивился вполне искренне. Тем не менее, просьбу Хары он выполнил безукоризненно. Он убрал его вечную чёлку до ноздрей, профилировал волосы на макушке и по бокам. В общем и целом Хару теперь можно было принять за приличного человека. Он, конечно, и был благовоспитанным отпрыском уважаемой семьи, но с первого взгляда прежде понять это было трудно. А вот теперь — и гадать не приходилось.

Было немного неуютно, но он открыто и смело улыбался, глядя Маюзуми в глаза через отражение. Сердце колотилось, как нервная пичуга в клетке. Пока не пело, точно нет. Но заголосило сразу, как только Хара увидел, что Маюзуми, дёрнув уголком губ, наконец улыбнулся ему.

И вовсе не воткнул в грудь ножницы.

Но и на свидание идти вновь отказался, что было равноценно острым лезвиям между рёбер.

Ещё две недели Хара сторожил Маюзуми по вечерам у работы. Выучил его график досконально, запомнил, с каким кофе тот возвращается с перерыва на ланч, как часто задерживается допоздна.

Маюзуми, видимо, было вполне комфортно, ну или он просто счёл Хару безобидным психом, но ничего против он не имел.

Впрочем, Хара и не пытался с ним хотя бы заговорить на улице. Он ждал чего-то — может, внимания, может, знака. Но не получал ничего. И это было слишком изматывающе.

Хара похудел и осунулся, синяки под глазами теперь не скрыть было за чёлкой, и когда на работе его спросили (максимально вежливо), всё ли у него хорошо, он осознал до конца: его дела шли исключительно дерьмово. Обсессии мало походили на достойные планы на жизнь.

— Ты же взрослый человек, — бормотал он, умываясь утром. — Ты взрослый человек, почему ты сохнешь, как школьник. Ты даже в школе так не сох, Хара. Хара, очнись и забудь это всё, как страшный сон.

То ли не сумев отказать себе в последней слабости, то ли решив, как и во всём, рубить с плеча, а вернее, и то и другое вместе, Хара отправился в салон снова. Не взглянул даже на Маюзуми, войдя, пощебетал с той девочкой-администратором. Она смотрела на него теперь больше с сочувствием, чем с интересом. Хара опустился в знакомое кресло и, прикрыв веки, изрёк сакраментальное:

— Налысо.

А вот это Маюзуми действительно удивило, кажется. Глаза расширились, и он замер, качая головой. Впрочем, быстро отошёл, пожал плечами и достал ножницы, не особенно церемонно срезая плоды своих трудов.

Когда бледно-лиловые пряди легко опали на плитку возле его ног, он взялся за машинку, осторожно, бережно, со всем уважением к клиенту выбривая его голову. Ухитрился ни разу не оцарапать, но Харе было плевать — Маюзуми разодрал его сердце, что уж там теперь какая-то голова.

Он сидел, выжидая и прикрыв глаза.

Маюзуми не спешил снимать с него накидку.

А потом Хара услышал щелчок и ощутил щекотное касание чего-то влажного и острого над ухом.

Открыл глаза и увидел в отражении, как Маюзуми что-то пишет на его гладко выбритой коже маркером. Когда он закончил и звонко вернул колпачок на место, Хара повернулся к зеркалу боком. Над ухом красовались цифры. Номер телефона.

— До скольки я работаю, ты и так знаешь. Сталкер. Позвони вечером.

Хара улыбался, как умалишённый. Маюзуми с неожиданной нежностью улыбался ему в ответ, а потом добавил:

— И кстати. Маркер — перманентный.

Внутри себя Хара был согласен даже на татуировку с этим номером.


End file.
